


cherry moon

by necrocrunk



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, hope you guys like relationship development because this is what this is gonna turn into, just a mention of sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necrocrunk/pseuds/necrocrunk
Summary: sebastian drabbles of Course. i plan on adding onto this with little cute tidbits when i get the inspiration! it might get nsfw later on but not yet....so far is>first kiss boyo





	

**Author's Note:**

> laurence is the alternate name (i usually play as cain but it felt like self-insert) for my player- he's got sort of fluffy black hair, big blue eyes, and is kind of pale himself considering he waters crops and then sits inside and complains about the sun immediately afterwards.

 

It'd been a couple months since Laurence met Sebastian- a couple months of careful gift giving and sweet words and he'd finally broken the boy out of his previous brick wall of a demeanor. Not that it bothered Laurence; he knew how hard it was to get close to people. 

Today, though, he'd opted to fish and get out in the fall air a little. It was cool enough to be comfortable- some of his favorite weather- and Laurence sat on the edge of the river in front of Sam's house with his fishing rod. He'd already caught a few fish, nothing too big or special, but all were sitting in a bucket a foot or two away from him.   
Fishing was something he took a lot of solace in. It was calming, and gave him time to think and relax that wasn't in front of a TV or on the comfort of his couch. It was motivating, in a word. 

He was jolted out of serene thoughts by a voice, though, Laurence blinking and glancing up at the culprit, and smiling subsequently. He was pleased when he got the same smile back, head tilting slightly at Sebastian as he sat back.   
"Oh, hey! What's got you down here?" He left out the 'for a change' part. He could sympathize with the irritation that came from the phrase. 

"I'm waiting for Sam. We were gonna meet up about now and then walk around town. I'm kind of early- I figured it was nice outside, so." Sebastian shrugged, and moved the few feet to sit beside him on the rivers edge, hands stuffed in his jacket pockets and leaving a smaller distance than expected between them. "I guess asking the same question would be kind of redundant"

Laurence snickered at that, watching his bobber for a few seconds as it moved, and then directing his attention back to him. "Yeah, just fishing. Sure you're not wasting your time sitting with me?" He asked, giving him a lopsided smile and only turning his head so much- his focus needed to stay on his bobber, just incase.  
Sebastian shook his head though, a slight grin touching his lips as he watched the water flow in the riverbed. "Nah, I don't mind hanging out with you. You're not too loud and you take me seriously, which is a lot more than most people can say."

"Yea yea," he teased, "I like you too." Laurence teased with an appreciative laugh, setting the rod to balance in his crossed legs so he could look to Sebastian.  
Which was a decidedly  _great_ idea, because he blushed the best shade of red he'd ever seen, eyes turned away from him in embarrassment. Sebastian tucked a piece of hair behind his ear nervously, and Laurence admired the thin fingers for a moment before he made his move- it was now or never, of course.  
Laurence leaned to touch his hand to Sebastian's cheek and turn his face back towards him, meeting his lips before he could complain.

And he didn't- instead he pushed back with just as much interest, head tilting to match. He responded to every soft push and pull with enthusiasm, and God, Laurence was over the moon. Those fingers were warm when they brushed up over his hand and brushed his pulse. A few seconds seemed to last forever, for just a moment, and then the sound of Sam's front door clicking open startled them both.   
They pulled away _fast_ \- Laurence almost hard enough to drop his rod and nearly lose it to the river- and Sebastian moved to stand while Laurence held his mouth, face turned towards his lap and hair obscuring his face. His cheeks felt more than warm, and right now he didn't really want to risk questions. 

He listened to them bicker for a few seconds, and then he risked a glance up his way when Sebastian addressed him and offered a small, "Uh- see you later?" voice breaking as he enunciated the question. Laurence could only smile and nod. 

His mouth tasted like smoke and pumpkin soup and the prospect of 'later'.


End file.
